Cancer represents the phenotypic end-point of multiple genetic lesions that endow cells with a full range of biological properties required for tumorigenesis. Indeed, a hallmark genomic feature of many cancers, including, for example, breast cancer, prostate cancer, ovarian cancer, endometrial cancer, and colon cancer, is the presence of numerous complex chromosome structural aberrations, including translocations, intra-chromosomal inversions, point mutations, deletions, gene copy number changes, gene expression level changes, and germline mutations, among others.
The need still exists for identifying novel genetic lesions associated with cancer. Such genetic lesions can be an effective approach to develop compositions, methods and assays for evaluating and treating cancer patients.